icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20150828201539/@comment-24139638-20150828215451
I think Dan was at least somewhat into doing seddie early on because the reality is, if he just wanted to live out some creddie fantasy, he didn't need to write a 4 episode arc (plus plenty of other non-arc episodes) building seddie up to knock them down. He could very easily have taken care of that in one episode. I think he started creddie, saw the chemistry developing between Sam & Freddie (aided by Jennette and Nathan's growing chemistry) and he and the writers started testing those waters. They were still open to creddie, but seddie's popularity grew and grew and I think they all felt like it got to a point that they had to explore it. The fans wanted it and the show had organically grown in that direction. Unfortunately, due to the sort of show it was, I don't think Dan ever intended for anyone to really end up with anyone. The ships were fun to play with and a natural thing to explore as the kids aged (never mind the fact that it had become a huge thing for the fandom), but it was still a kids' comedy and I don't think Dan ever cared about or intended for anyone to really end up together. So he wrote seddie in a way where they had to breakup. He wrote them with issues and as almost unpalatable at points because he needed them to breakup. In retrospect, I think that was always the only option. We thought them lasting was on the table, but it never was. In that sense, they were doomed from the start. All the ships were. The confusing bit to me is the weirdness of the last season. Dan could have simply leveled the playing field and had there be no implications of romance, but instead, he started trying to play both sides of the fence by clumsily attempting to resuscitate a half sunken ship, while still occasionally teasing seddie. He's really all over the place in the last season when it comes to ships. One minute there's an episode like iPear Store where Sam is talking about how she and Freddie used to date and that Freddie still loves her and then you've got that episode with Freddie's whole "Is it too late for you to love me". At the time, it felt like it was all leading up to some sort of final confrontation because it was so all over the place, but that never happened and all that did happen was more confusion. It's weird and post-arc I'm not sure what Dan and co were going for. I think Dan's adolescent wish fulfillment may have played a role in the presence of the iGoodbye kiss (Kind of dorky boy gets a goodbye kiss from the beautiful girl next door after a youth of pining away), but I think it was more than that. I think there were a lot of things that impacted how the ships played out in the last season and I don't think it's as clear cut as "Dan always loved creddie" and wish fulfillment. I'd love a straight answer on wtf was going on during that last season, but I know that'll never happen.